


Monster Parade

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Claws, Fanart, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Scratching, Wendigo, Wendigram, gorefest, horror magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For @flyingrotten's gorefest :)I 'fixed' the typical female victim on the cover of this 1950's Monster Parade horror mag.Poor Will Graham doesn't know what he's been asking for... ...or does he?-Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Monster Parade




End file.
